Somewhere in a Memory
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi and Yami are both having flashback dreams to the DOMA days. But neither are willing to admit it to each other as they become more and more distant. Then came the accident.... YYxY shounenai
1. Yugi's Night

Ah, another long story. Very angsty but it's gonna be good. I myself am very emotional when it comes to the DOMA saga. And I didn't like the fact that Yami just stood there when he finally got Yugi back. Sooooooooo, the result is obvious!

Oh….the disclaimer…..You mind doing it boys?

Yami: What's in it for us?

Aurora: (sigh) Melted chocolate for…..later…

Yugi: Mine! (grabs chocolate)

Aurora: (double blink)

Yami: (smirk) AuroraTenchi does NOT own us or the show Yugioh….Why do dubbers call me by the show's name?

Yugi: I don't know koi, but I do know that I'm feeling kinda…giddy right now. So to speak…(smirk)

Aurora: O…K…. There they go and let's get on with the fic. Please! 0o

**Iifififididafiuoafdiuodafsiuodfsiuodfaiuofdasiuafsdiuodafuioadfuioduiopfdasuiofuy**

Yugi Muuto whimpered in his now restless sleep. His face scrunched up into a frown.

"No! No, mou hitori no boku, don't please! No!" he screamed as he began to thrash around in his bed. The sheets twisted around his legs as he began to kick rationally at nothing. Tears streamed down his face as his movements slowed and finally halted.

"How could you…," he whispered, still in sleep. "I should have…I should have…."

"Aibou!"

A similar looking man was suddenly on the bed next to Yugi. He carefully took Yugi's shoulders and gently shook the boy.

"Aibou? Please wake up! It's only a dream," Yami cried as he shook Yugi awake.

Yugi slowly sat up and opened his eyes slowly to reveal his yami sitting in front of him. His initial reaction was to jerk back at seeing the man. Yes, it had been shown to him in sleep, but it hadn't been a dream. It was a flashback.

Years ago, before Yami had his own body, he betrayed Yugi. Yugi begged him not to play the seal but Yami did it anyway. Yugi sacrificed himself for Yami but seeing his secret koi acting radically like he did…it scared the hikari. The sheer memory of it made him shake. It had been one of his worst moments. Yes, he had helped Yami along the way and was thankful to be back… But the hikari had trusted Yami. He knew he should have told Yami he loved him long ago. He knew it was too late. Seeing Yami's smile always comforted him. But the memory of his evil smile still lingered in that smile's past. That terrified Yugi.

"Aibou?" Yami asked as he saw the scared look on Yugi's face as he recoiled away from him. He reached a hand toward Yugi slowly. Yugi wiped a tear from his eye but watched Yami's hand as if it were a poisonous snake.

"What's wrong little one? Aibou….your dream…." Yami stuttered as he pulled his hand back. "Ar-are you okay?"

Yugi shook his head. "I-I'm fine Yami. It's only a dream. I'm not hurt. See?" Yugi stretched out his arms to let Yami see his undamaged arms and face. He gave Yami a brave look. He couldn't tell Yami his dream. He'd get mad at him for being so weak and not letting something like that go. It could reawaken old wounds. Yugi held his chin up.

Yami frowned.

"No, you aren't damaged physically and I'm glad for that. But mentally…..emotionally. How are you? You were saying you should have done something? Is it an issue you have?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine Yami. You know I'm only scared of dreams right after I have them. I'll be over it by morning. Dreams are dreams. They have nothing to do with what's going on in real life."

Yami nodded hesitantly. "Well, since you're so confident, I think I'll head back to my room now," he said, surprising even himself. He was hurt by Yugi's defensive attitude. It was like he didn't trust Yami to help him with whatever problem he had. His aibou wasn't well, that was obvious. But what could bother an angel such as him?

Yami shrugged and stood. He flashed a quick smile at Yugi, mumbled a goodnight and turned toward the door.

"Yami?"

Yami looked back at Yugi. "Yes Aibou?"

"Could- could you possibly sit by my bed until I fall asleep?" Yugi asked timidly.

Yami smiled. "Sure thing Aibou," he said, trying not to sound too excited.

He leaned down on the floor next to Yugi's bed and rested his head next to Yugi's body. If he didn't have the fear of being smacked away, he could have easily reached up to stroke Yugi's beautiful hair and face.

"Arigato Yami," Yugi said as he closed his eyes.

Yami nodded. "Sure think Aibou. Good night."

"Good night."

Yugi drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep. Yami sat and watched his angel take slow, even breaths. Yami hesitated as he began to stand. Should he? Could he kiss this heavenly being without being caught?

Yami shook his head as he stood. He couldn't bring himself to it. Not now….

As Yami left the room, he knew he may never get the chance. His dreams told him so. Yugi would never love a demon of the seal.

**Uqruiruioquoierruiuiqrerupuiuuoiouipuiouiuipouiopuiouiouiouiuiuiqeeqererqre**

Yes, short. Okay, very short. But my parents are out of the house and I have no clue when they will return. Besides, this story is only beginning! So review cuz it's gonna be a wild ride! Trust me, this is a really good story! Please check my profile for an important message for my avid readers.

Yugi: Got any more chocolate?


	2. Yami's Night

Want me to just not say anything so you can get on with your lives so you can read on? Me too….

**12387893789719747174163471864013407907315891604618561847891478925681836 **

Yami growled in his sleep. He rolled on his back in an instant and then back on his right side. A tear formed at the corner of one eye as he turned over again.

"Aibou!" he screamed, still deep in sleep.

Green light flashed before the dreaming yami's eyes. He threw himself up into a sitting position. His eyes opened, red and bloodshot. His crimson orbs adding onto that made his eyes glow read for an instant in the dark.

"Aibou!" he screamed again as he thrashed his head left and right only to realize (to his relief) that it was only a dream and the horror was over.

He dug his hand into his hair as he held his head, taking deep breaths. His shirtless torso heaved as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. He frowned as he removed his hand from his head. It was covered in sweat.

He sighed in a frustrated way and threw himself back down. He hit his head on the headboard and cursed loudly. He rubbed the back of his head and attempted to lie down again. He was finally successful as he laid flat on his back.

The dream…. He'd been having it for a while now. Probably two weeks or more. Yami couldn't remember. Quite frankly, he didn't want to remember. Like every other night that was haunted by this dream, Yami closed his eyes to resume his sleep. But with the green light and another image of his aibou fading into it, sleeping was next to impossible.

He groaned as he opened his eyes again. He rubbed his eyes with both hands. He stopped and brought his hands in front of his face to examine them. Did he feel moisture? What was left of tears lingered on his fingers. Yami squinted. Yes, the former pharaoh had been crying.

He sighed heavily again and covered his face with an arm. Sleep was out of the question, getting on with life was difficult as well. His lack of sleep for the past few weeks affected his work ethics at KaibaCorp. The leader of his department had recently kicked him out of the project they had been working on due to Yami's poor work and arriving late once. He was Kaiba's problem now. Higher expectations for Yami. Just great.

On top of work, there was taking care of Yugi. With his jichan coming in and out of the hospital due to his old age, Yugi, a college student, needed all the emotional and financial support he could get. Yami secretly loved him but knew that even his love would not pay the bills. Working was what kept his mind off of the pain of thinking how in the world he would confess his love.

Yami wasn't afraid to tell Yugi he loved him. Sure, they had gone on what, two dates. But Yugi himself took it as a friendly gesture that Yami would pay for popcorn at the movies and even a tram ride around the zoo. But with both of their lives being so hectic….Yami just couldn't bring himself to talk to Yugi much with the risk of him being busy and getting mad at Yami for interrupting.

Yami groaned. Yugi's dreams…He just wouldn't say anything about them. Then again, Yami hadn't even mentioned his to Yugi either. He had felt thankful for those five minutes that night. Just touching Yugi was a blessing to the yami. But to kiss those lips…. That would be heavenly for him. But the first thing to do was for Yugi to tell Yami what was bugging him. Yami hurt to see Yugi hurt. Maybe if he-

_Beep beep beep beep- wham _

Yami growled again as he smacked his alarm clock off. Another day at work. He'd been awake the past hour. Great. Another day of falling asleep at the office. Another chance to get his ass kicked by Kaiba. Another day to possibly tell Yugi. Yeah, another day to worry about Yugi. Yami rolled his eyes. He slowly rolled out of his bed and groaned at the sore muscles due to all of his tossing and turning. He rubbed his sore eyes as he strolled to the bathroom.

"Yami?"

Yami jumped a foot in the air and spun around to see Yugi staring at him, his big eyes shaking with fear and innocence.

"What is it Aibou?"

"I-um. Just, thanks for coming to me last night…" Yugi answered slowly. "I really appreciate it." Yugi gulped. Dare he do it…? Would his secret koi push him away? Here goes nothing.

Yugi took petit steps toward Yami until he was a mere half foot away. He opened up his arms and wrapped them around Yami and squeezed.

Yami's eyes widened. He tightened his grip around Yugi. He leaned into the small boy's ear. "I'll always be here Aibou….always."

Yugi and Yami tightened their grips on each other. Both wanted to open up. But neither could.

**89871233178318790257801395217305892178357381523718937873489348791413879 **

Yeah, real short, but really deep. I don't have that much time. My mom is picking my baka brother up from school. Besides, the stupid computer wouldn't save so I had to rewrite the middle part. Amazing, this short piece of crap and I've been home from school since 2:00 cuz of finals. Please review and make this worthwhile….Please! Cupcakes?


	3. Impacts

Hehe, thought this would be fast. Maybe not this fast but, oh well. I'm hyper and willing to get some work done. Let's get going!

**10293856891235689127489126598649817561847817151752987598794719274127758**

Yami stirred the oatmeal and grumbled. He never was really good at making food for any meal. But in the morning when he was still half asleep, breakfast couldn't be harder to make. Sure, he'd pin the responsibility on Yugi from time to time. But in time, Yugi caught on and scheduled which days would be Yami's and which day would be his. Yami glanced at the calendar to double check. Yup, Friday, his day.

Friday night. In twelve hours so many couples would be out downtown either watching movies or getting drunk together at a bar. Either way they would head home and have sex and cuddle and tell each other how much in love they were. Yami sighed. That life belonged to other people. Not him. Not yet.

Perhaps tonight. Perhaps he could ask Yugi if he wanted to see a movie. Yes, that was it. Maybe that new spy movie. "The Good Shepard?" Or maybe Yugi didn't like spy movies. Did he? No, Yami's hikari was a softie for animals. Maybe "Charlotte's Web?"

Either way, Yami would sit Yugi down in his seat and buy him popcorn. As the movie progresses, Yami would slowly move his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Over time, he would move his hand lower, squeezing it between Yugi and the seat. Yami would then whisper his feelings to Yugi who would gratefully pull him into a kiss. The movie would be long forgotten. Yami raised an eyebrow. Hm, maybe the movie didn't matter after all…

Yugi trudged down the stairs, his hair still wet from his early morning shower. Yami managed a smile.

"Ohayo Aibou. I made you some oatmeal."

Yugi glanced at Yami from the kitchen door. He shook his head.

"Sorry but I'm not hungry this morning Yami," he said quietly.

Yami frowned. "You need some nourishment after your lack of sleep last night Aibou," he reasoned.

Yugi sighed. "I know but I'm just not in the mood for food. I'll head to class early and pick up some coffee at the union building." Yugi added a smile to make it sound more believable.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? Even I'm tired and I wasn't up much in the night," he lied.

Yugi nodded. "I'll get some coffee Yami. I promise."

Yami nodded. "Okay," he said reluctantly.

Yugi smiled. "I know how much you hate cooking. So I'll treat you to something for dinner okay?"

Yami smirked. "Deal."

Yugi nodded. "Okay then…bye then Mou Hitori no Boku." He turned to the door.

Yugi reached out for the doorknob, but stopped himself. Something told him to look back at Yami. What was it? Why? An omen? No, he didn't believe in that stuff. Then again, this feeling kept him from as much as touching the thing that would lead him from Yami. Until he looked back that is.

Yugi glanced back. Yami looked up. Yugi gasped. The dream….

Yami's eyes flashed a bright crimson and a green light began to consume the air around him. Yugi's eyes widened. He grabbed the doorknob and ran out of the house.

"Aibou!" Yami called. But Yugi was gone. Yami hung his head. "Have a good day…." He finished softly.

Yugi threw open his car door and tossed his bag in carelessly. He jumped into the driver's seat and sped away. Tears filled his eyes.

What was that? Why was this happening. Yami wasn't evil anymore. It had happened years ago. They'd stopped it from ever happening again. The seal had no effect on Yami anymore. He wasn't going anywhere and Yami wouldn't betray him.

Yugi yawned.

Stress, fatigue, sadness. What was going on? Why couldn't these dreams just leave him and his secret koi alone? It was over. Yugi was even thinking of asking Yami to the movies after his last class. At least….if he'd say yes.

Maybe that was the cure. Love. Trust had broken the seal last time. Love itself was way more powerful. Perhaps….

Yugi yawned again.

Fatigue. Huh. Not the most devastating symptom of what was happening. Yugi's fear was. Then again, Yami had come to him in the middle of the night just to comfort him. Perhaps he did feel something for him.

Yugi grimaced. Not that day. No, Yami hated him that day. Yugi had grabbed his arm, screamed in his face. Yami played the card and betrayed him. No, Yami couldn't feel anything for him. Ever. Even if that horrid day was over. Yami would never love Yugi.

Yugi wiped tears from his eyes. "Why?!!!" he screamed.

He pulled through the intersection. He opened his eyes. He looked to his right. There was the semi.

"Yami!" escaped his lips as the sound of breaking glass and darkness filled Yugi's senses.

**71382904708931247180327819032478930127859137859784917849781348730941287**

Huh, and I thought I wouldn't update til tomorrow! Wow, my parents haven't even left yet. Please review and this cliffy won't last long


	4. To Remember

Okay…um….OMG; I haven't even developed the plot much...ok. My parents just left the house five minutes after I woke up. They've been gone for two minutes. Yeah, I'm still a little tired. Thank God I know how this is gonna turn out. Hehe, I got more ideas for this thing last week at my church when a police officer came to teach women about safety. But, I'm not gonna give it away. Let's just enjoy the fact that I'm free for who knows how long and read on!

**17398028713529358091230684879347829352817903526834789348079135068407184**

Yami sat in the green chair for what seemed like eternity. His hands were in his pockets as he slouched so far down his legs stuck out into the hallway. Nurses took turns trying to approach him to tell the man to sit up straight, but seeing the look on his face caused them to stop and they proceeded to jump over his legs. Yami dug his hands into his pockets and sighed.

They wouldn't let him go see him yet. But Yami figured he should be thankful enough that they found Yugi's ID and had called him at all. He was in surgery now. Stitches going to the really torn up places. Yami squeezed his eyes shut picturing his aibou covered in bandages, his amethyst eyes looking so sad.

Damn, he was crying again. He had the night before. What was going on? Right, his life was falling apart. He hadn't had any time to tell Yugi he loved him… His dreams kept him awake all night. He sighed and rubbed his eyes between his fingers.

A small, white haired boy with his hands in his leather jacket's pockets sat beside him. A similar looking man stayed standing in front of Yami. The shorter man sighed heavily.

"Thanks for calling…" he muttered. The taller man rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic Pharaoh, just pathetic," he said. Yami removed his fingers from his hands and glared at his accuser, Bakura.

"Kura!" Ryou snapped before placing a hand on Yami's arm. "Yami? Where is he?"

Yami sniffed. "In the OR. They're stitching them up."

"Damn, missed all the blood!" Bakura crowed. Again, more glaring and scolding came from the others.

Ryou sighed. "Is anyone else coming?"

Yami shook his head. "No, all at work. So I called you."

Ryou tilted his head. "Why would you think we weren't at work?"

Yami cleared his throat. Bakura smirked.

"Oh…." Ryou said, trying to hide his blush. "Yeah, we weren't working were we?"

Before Bakura had a chance to give a wise-guy answer to this, a nurse approached.

"Mr. Muuto?"

Yami stood, "accidentally" placing one foot on Bakura's. "Yes?"

The nurse smiled. "He's all ready but we'll keep him in the recovery room for now. He should wake up within half an hour. If you want to see him-"

She didn't even have to finish the sentence before Yami tore down the hallway. He wasn't quite sure where the recovery room was. He closed his eyes.

_Aibou…where are you?..._

Opening his eyes, he quickened his pace. He threw open the set of double doors. Nurses gasped and quickly got out of this madman's way. Yami slowed. His eyes widened.

There was his angel. Lying in a bed covered in bandages and IVs sticking out of his body every which way. A tiny tube went up his nostrils, helping him breathe. Yami quickly approached the bed and took Yugi's hand in his without hesitation. He caressed it gently as he looked down at Yugi.

He got down on his knees and touched Yugi's delicate face. Bakura and Ryou approached and Ryou gasped. Bakura just nodded.

"Aibou? Can you hear me?" Yami asked. With no response, he gently kissed Yugi's hand. Ryou smiled. Bakura pretended to gag.

"Yugi?" Ryou said, coming closer.

Yami sniffed. "Why won't he wake up?"

"Because of the medicine they gave him Yami," Ryou answered quietly.

"Well, what will make him wake up soon?" Yami asked.

"More medicine I suppose," Ryou answered.

"What about those stories…." Yami whispered.

"What?"

"Aibou used to tell me about these stories his parents read to him when he was little. In a situation like this, the man would kiss his love's lips and they'd wake up."

Ryou gave a sympathetic smile. "Yami…those are just fairy tales. They're not real."

Bakura poked at the bandage on Yugi's leg.

"No…they couldn't be Ryou," Yami said. "True love cures any ailment. Really!"

Ryou sighed. "If you really want to try," he said reluctantly. "Go ahead."

Yami nodded and stood up. He touched Yugi's cheek. His Aibou… His in that moment. Course, if he did wake up, he'd know it was Yami who kissed him. Would he turn Yami away? Yami shook his head. He leaned down…

Gods those lips were soft. Built as if they were made for Yami's lips and Yami's lips only to kiss them. Yami pressed in to Yugi's lips with love and hope.

_Please wake up koi._

He pulled back for air. He closed his eyes. Ryou gasped. Bakura's eyes only widened a little. Yugi's eyes fluttered open.

Ryou smiled and approached the bed. He patted Yami on the arm.

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked a couple more times. "Ryou? That you?"

The white haired boy nodded. "Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

Yugi winced and touched his forehead. "Like my head is coming apart."

Ryou giggled. "There's someone else here to see you too."

Yugi smiled and looked up. He frowned. "Bakura?"

The man nodded.

Yugi scoffed. "Now that is a surprise. He doesn't usually come in circumstances like this."

Ryou smiled. "Not him," he pointed to Yami. "Yami's here to see you."

Yami looked straight at Yugi's eyes. His kiss had worked. Here it comes…

Yugi frowned. "Who?"

Yami's eyes widened in horror. Ryou looked flustered.

"Yami, remember him? Hm, you secretly-"

"Looks like a stalker to me," Yugi said. "Looks just like me don't he?"

Bakura ginned from ear to ear. Oh, he was enjoying this.

"He's not a stalker. He's your friend. Can't you try to remember?"

Yugi looked directly at Yami again. "I……maybe….I….."

All three visitors leaned into Yugi. Two hoping for this to be over, the other wishing it would never stop. It was so damn hilarious.

"Wait!" Yugi cried.

Ryou grinned. Yami sighed.

"Yes?" Ryou said.

"I do remember you Yami," Yugi said. Yami smiled, but stopped when he saw Yugi glare at him.

"Yes, I remember you. The seal. You played it! You betrayed me you evil bastard!"

The others were definitely stunned by this sudden outburst from Yugi who was usually so calm and gentle.

"I hate you! You said he was my friend Ryou! But he's not! He betrayed me!"

"Wait, don't you remember anything else about him?" Ryou asked.

"No! And I hope I never do. All it would involve would be betrayal and hate. Nurse! Get this bastard out of here!"

"Aibou!" Yami called as a nurse took his arm.

Yugi's glare got darker somehow. "Don't call me that asshole," he growled.

"Come on sir, you're disturbing a patient," the nurse reasoned as she dragged Yami towards the door.

"No, wait! Aibou! Yugi! Aibou!"

Other nurses assisted in dragging him out of the room and placed him back in the waiting room.

This time, when Yami felt the urge, he just let it take over and let the tears fall freely.

**501379887901789078595897100648979518747871925716486129785687589748971289**

Need I say anything? Yeah, creepy ain't it? Gets better. So review and I'll hopefully get something up in the upcoming week. Well, we'll see. I start my new classes tomorrow. And American Idol starts too. Give me some motivation and review please!


	5. Findings

Okay, perhaps my luck is getting better with this situation. I'm at the library. I'm upstairs, my mom is downstairs. So lets see how this goes. Forgive me if I seem a little shaky. I woke up early to get the last chocolate doughnut. Hehe, sugar!!

**071924309127340143927569691962859163196163916964119246691961769189163421618619**

Yami sat back in the waiting room, his arms wrapped around his body as he rocked forward and backward. His breathing quickened and tears made his eyes sting. He burried his face in his arms and sobbed quietly.

"Pathetic you know. Absolutely pathetic pharaoh."

Yami looked up at Bakura and glared darkly at the man.

"You know I was enjoying this until you turned into a little girl," Bakura scoffed.

Yami let out a long, hard breath. "You guys get him to stop screaming?" he asked.

Bakura nodded. "We had to tell him you had left the building."

Yami wiped a couple more tears. "He-he really hates me then..."

Bakura sat down and nodded. "All he can remember about you is what happened in California. Now, I have to ask, what did happen?" he asked, evil shining behind his eyes.

Yami glared at him for a second. "You wanna know so bad, how about you ask my aibou."

Bakura shrugged. "He's with Ryou right now," he said. "He's comforting him."

Yami nodded, then he felt moisture return to his face. "Oh, sorry," he said as he wiped away the tears.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You're weak."

Yami shook his head slowly. "Not totally, but...Aibou is stronger than me."

Bakura smirked and nodded. "Obviously he's smarter. He's smart enough to know to avoid you as much as possible now."

Yami glared at him again. "Not funny," he growled through his teeth.

Bakura smirked. "You really like him don't you?"

Yami hung his head. "I love him...," he said quietly. "But, he...hates me...He probably always did."

Bakura clapped lightly. "Congrats. You're smarter than I thought. But you're actually thinking too little of yourself."

Yami rubbed his forehead. "This...coming from you. I'd rather take advice from a child."

"No, hear me out," Bakura said. "You want him to remember you?"

Yami nodded, his eyes welling up with new tears.

"Your kiss...Ryou figured it out."

"Yes?"

"Not my doings, Ryou's. You remember that for future reference. I don't want you thinking I'm like this all the time."

Yami nodded. "I don't expect you to be. Now get on with it!" A slight growl was heard in Yami's voice.

Bakura nodded. "If your kiss woke him up, it will most definately bring his memory back."

"Demo...He won't let me in the same building as he!" Yami cried. Tears were falling freely down his face. His sobs became louder.

"If you want a chance...to see if he loved you. Loves you, you will do it," Bakura said. With that, he turned down the hall to return to Yugi and Ryou.

"Bakura!"

Without turning, Bakura answered, "Hai? Baka?"

"Arigato. T-tell Yugi...that someone loves him."

Bakura cocked his head egotistically. "Don't mention this. Ever!"

Yami slumped back in his chair and let more tears fall. Another kiss from Yugi...Oh it would send him to heaven and back. But how? How would he make Yugi fall in love with someone who'd betrayed him?

Yami looked upwards toward the ceiling.

"Aibou..."

**198234790817831467189247189274979821794719847819237491727418748174813748178787**

Dramatic ain't I? A little bit of corny-ness. But I haven't been working on this for a while now. And I finally found the subbed version of eppie 52 and I'm watching it...TTx100000000. Make me smile again and review! I'm so happy to be back!


	6. Only to Try

Wowza! My parents not home for four hours and the only think I have to do is my laundry and be a lazy-ass? Now that's nice if you ask me! I'm corny now I know. But I have a cold and can't talk well but am trying to sing a puzzleshippy song at the top of my lungs. XD

Anywho, I have tissues here because I have crap up my nose due to a cold. You'll need tissues possibly because this is gonna be another angsty roller coaster of a chapter. Have fun!

**BUTICAN'THELPFALLINGINLOVEWITHYOU HEHE,SONGI'MSINGING...BADLY  
****UM...THATWASALINE**

Darkness set in the outside world. In the hospital, family members and visitors said their goodbye to the patients and set off. Even Ryou and Bakura decided to go back home. But one lone figure remained in the waiting room.

Yami sat in his chair as he watched the amount of nurses thin out at the nurses' station. On their way out, Ryou approached Yami with a folded up square piece of paper. He placed it in Yami's hand and made Yami clench it tight. Yami looked up at the boy who sighed.

"I see in your eyes what you're about to do. Go. But please don't read this until you are finished."

Without another word, he and Bakura walked into the elevator. Yami quietly slipped the paper into his pocket and counted the nurses again.

When just a few remained, he found it easy to find an opportune time to sneak down the hall and stop at Yugi's room.

The door was openen a little and he peeked inside. No nurses were there, just Yugi. He was lying in bed, awake and looking deep in thought.

Yami looked around and carefully pushed the door open with his fingertips. The hinge made a small squeaking sound. Yugi looked over quickly. His eyes shot open wide and he opened his mouth to scream.

Yami shot foreward and covered Yugi's mouth with his hand, holding it firmly in place.

"Hush!" he scolded in a loud whisper. "I swear on anything you want me to, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

Yugi glared at him and said nothing.

"Yugi, please. I'm not gonna hurt you." Yami now had a pained look behind his eyes.

Yugi looked at Yami for the longest time before finally nodding.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "You mean that? You're not gonna go balistik(sp?)?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and nodded.

Yami removed his hand one finger at a time from Yugi's beautifully soft skin. Yami mentally smiled remembering kissing those lips. If only Yugi would let him. But this was step one towards that.

"So the devil wans a conversation with me," Yugi said in a huff.

Yami shook his head. "I'm not the devil. Yugi, what you remember about me-"

"Is the truth! You don't care about me!" Yugi scolded. "And you can't deny it because even you know it really happened!"

Yami hung his head. "Yes but...Oh Yugi, so much has happened between then and now. You and I..we get along great. Your Jichan let me move in and we... Oh Yugi, I can't believe you don't remember!"

Yugi frowned. "Why would I feel like that?" he asked.

Yami shrugged. "Well, I guess you've forgotten that you forgave me too," he said.

Yugi shook his head. "Ryou told me I was in a crash. It was pretty bad wasn't it?"

Yami nodded. "I was scared for you Yugi. Actually, I was terrified," Yami admitted, fighting tears.

"Wh-why would you be scared for me? I thought you hated me and didn't care if I lived or-"

"No," Yami gasped, cupping Yugi's face in his hands. "The accident..." Yami sighed. "You're right. There was one day in time when I wasn't myself. But it wasn't my fault. Well, actually it was. But since then, all I've been trying to do is make it up to you. Yugi, all this time I've really cared about you... a _lot_."

Yugi looked down and nodded. "You mean, we really like each other? You don't hate me?"

Yami felt tears well up in his eyes but couldn't stop them. "I never hated you Yugi! Not even on that day." Yami felt the wet tears fall down his face. Oh how hard it was to talk to Yugi like this and not make it sound romantic.

"My memory..." Yugi mumbled.

Yami leaned forward. "Give me time Yugi," he said. "Give me time to show you how I've changed and prove to you that I don't hate you. Maybe...maybe even show that I possibly more than like you?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "How?"

Yami smiled. "When you come home from here, I'll take you out to dinner. We can talk and eat and anything else you want to do!"

Yugi looked at Yami susupiciously. "No date rape involved?"

Yami shook his head violently. "Absolutely not!"

Yugi slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll give you a chance."

As Yami talked excitedly to Yugi, a dark figure stood outside the doorway, it's bright green eyes glared as it watched the two inside.

_Sometime later that evening..._

Yami had taken advantage of Yugi's newfound slight trust and watched the boy fall asleep after swearing upon any and everything Yugi listed that he wouldn't do anything to him as he slept. He stroked Yugi's hand and patted his pocket holding Ryou's note.

"Ryou...What do you have to say?" he wondered aloud.

He patted Yugi's hand and pulled out the note. Removing his hand from Yugi's, he opened the note.

_Yami-kun,_

_He loved you. Please make him remember why. Don't be afraid to let him know that. You love him, I know. Thank you for being there for him. Do whatever it takes. Take care of him. _

_-Ryou_

Yami sobbed quietly too himself as he looked at his angel lying in the bed.

"Aibou... Why didn't you tell me?" But Yami knew, he'd done the same thing.

**123049871840172582718947128974917571947917407129568562819749174871284971874**

Not as much tension to end with but a little cliffy. Hehe, it's actually more fun now with more danger in writing. Please review and give me something to smile about as graduation tests aproach. Mandatory for high school sophomores. Oh well. Domo arigato!


	7. Slow Motion

I'm not feelin it...I don't know why not. I got some great ideas last night. Meh, I'll do it anyway. I'm at the library. I have puzzleshipping vids on another window. I think I can do it. Ooh, just got a little dizzy. Nevertheless, I want to do this!

Warning: This will be short. I'm hungy...Need pizza! lol

**13418947098782477187418785717518748174878172847018012012021010**

Bakura tilted his head as he watched Yami walk out of the bathroom in a nice white shirt. He picked up the tie that was laying on his bed and looked at curiously.

"You think I should wear this?" he asked.

Bakura shrugged. "Only if you wanna look like a dufus. Which, to me, would be great for you to do!" Bakura answered with a smile.

Yami lowered his eyebrows and nodded. "I'm not gonna wear it," he said as he carelessly tossed it into the closet.

"Hey, don't wrinkle that!" Ryou scolded as he entered the room. He quickly grabbed the tie and shook it in Yami's face. "Why don't you wear this?" he asked.

Yami pointed at Bakura. "Because he wants me to."

Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't manipulate him for his date!" he scolded.

Bakura shrugged. "He's nervous. Easily tricked." Ryou raised his eyebrows angrily.

"It's fun koi!" Bakura reasoned.

Ryou grabbed Bakura's shirt. "We'll call you when Yugi's ready in the other room!" he said, smiling warmly at Yami. He then began dragging his koi out the door.

Yami sweatdropped and turned towards his bedroom mirror. He gritted his teeth nervously as he realized he was sweating in a lot of other places. His hands felt soaked as he reached for the bouquet of roses for Yugi. Yami wiped his hands on his pants once, reached for the flowers, then wiped them again.

He rolled his eyes. This was rediculous. He'd known Yugi for years. How could he be this nervous? Sure, rejection was inevitable, and it would take a lot of effort to make Yugi fall in love with him again and he had no clue why Yugi had in the first place... Ok, that's why he was nervous. Still, the true love he felt for Yugi still made his heart flutter along with his stomach. (A/N: Too cheesy? XD)

Yami smiled. 'I love him' he thought to himself. 'That should be enough.'

He readjustest his shirt and pants another many times. He picked up the bouquet and examined himself in the mirror. A piece of his bangs stuck out, but he ignored it.

"Yami! Yugi's ready!"

Yami regained his composure and took large steps towards the stairs rather than a top speed sprint. He slowly decended the steps and grew even slower when he saw Yugi.

The boy turned to him and the world seemed to go slower and finally stop as Yami looked upon this angel. Yugi was wearing a blue dress shirt, his amehtyst eyes shining. Yami suddenly found it hard to breathe.

When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, his intent stare upon him made Yugi uncomfortable.

Yami nodded at him. "Yugi."

Yugi nodded in aproval. "Yami. You clean up nice."

Yami smiled nervously. "Thank you."

With a couple stutters, he reached down and took Yugi's hand and lightly kissed it. Yugi frowned and withdrew his hand, but not violently.

"Sorry," Yami mumbled. "Th-these are for you." he said as he handed the flowers to Yugi.

Yugi slowly took the flowers and looked in shock.

"How-how did you know that they were my favorite flower?" he asked.

Yami smiled. "You used to share a lot with me. But we shall discuss that at dinner right?"

Yugi nodded. "Where are we going?"

Yami smiled. "Somewhere very nice for someone who looks very elegant tonight."

"Flattery won't work right away wise-guy. But I accept it," said Yugi with a sly smile. He began heading towards the door.

Yami chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Bakura gave him a hard slap on the back. "Go get 'im tiger!" he said in a sexy tone.

Ryou elbowed him and smiled at Yami. "You have a good night."

Yami nodded. "Thank you."

Ryou nodded. "Good luck."

Yami followed Yugi outside and opened the car door for him. He then paused at the driver's door. This was it. No turning back. Yugi could be his by the end of the night.

As the car sped off, the green eyes followed them into the evening.

**301743230913091243443432134234265353655699868989679898696889789798798798798798**

Told you it would be short. But at least it's an update. A little bit of fluff and just a little bit of drawing this out and torturing you huh? Please review as usual! Ah yes, I'm in my fluffy mood now. (sings along with "I'll be there For You" by Bon Jovi) That's a good song for them don't you think?


	8. Dinner

Um, I don't know what to say. Just happy Spring in the Northern Hemisphere and here you go!

**13028947812974980217487128974891274217487218940712979127849274712847183877**

The creature had no definate shape. It was a black figure with green eyes. That's all that was known about it. It's victim's mood defined it's shape at times. It had many victims. But the one it was persuing was the main target and provider of shape for the creature.

It lived in darkness. In fact, that's how it liked it to be. It fed on the darkness and anger in people that showed itself so much in the modern time. It's time to feed would be soon. Pain was in the air and the creature breathed it in with a twisted smile.

_Meanwhile..._

Yami carefully pulled the chair out for Yugi as sweat continued to pour down his palms. Yugi nodded a thank you without smiling. Yami nodded in return and took his place accross the small table.

"So...what will you have?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at him. "You know me so well, so why don't you tell me what I want?" he said hautily.

Yami cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable from Yugi's tone.

"Okay..." he said very nervously. "You like the Italian seasoning on a nice plate of chicken and noodles. Your drink will be a Sprite and for desert, you will have something with chocolate."

Yugi nodded. "Yes smart ass. Okay. You've passed test one. But tell me, do you really want to know me?"

Yami sighed. "I've gotten to know you over the years and let me just say that you facinate me Yugi," Yami said honestly, hoping that that wouldn't disturb Yugi.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Your forgiveness and compassion."

"Ha!" Yugi scoffed. "You are really kissing my ass here hotshot. I'll give you some props for that."

"Yugi, I'm being serious here."

"So am I!"

"Are you ready to order sirs?" the waiter asked.

Yugi looked flustered as he looked up at the tall man. "Could you _just_ give us a minute!" he scolded.

The man looked a little bit angered but quickly bowed to his customer and calmly walked away.

Yugi looked back at Yami, his eyes wide and his expression carrying fatigue and frustration. Yami's heart ached for the boy he loved so dearly. How could he possibly gain a beautiful kiss from an angel who hated him?

"So," Yugi started. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"About what?" Yami asked.

"About what?" Yugi asked, getting more frustrated. "The incident you baka!"

Yami sighed. "Do we have to talk about that?" he asked with a wince.

"Yes!" Yugi said. "Until you appologize I will not let this go!"

"But I have Yugi! Many times. Every day if you could only remember!"

"Why then?" Yugi asked loudly. "Why do you say so every day? Why do you want to know me? Why are you trying so hard to make me remember a heartless jerk like you? Why do you care so much!"

"Why?" Yami cried. "Because I love you Yugi! And before the accident you loved me too! And if you look deep down you'll find that feeling again! Yugi we could have a future together! We could-"

Yami was stopped suddenly by Yugi hand slapping his cheek. His first reaction was shock, then the slight bit of anger, then sadness overwhelmed him. His crimson eyes looked up at the seething boy standing before him.

"Aibou..."

"I told you not to call me that!" Yugi yelled, attracting more attention from the other people. "You never loved me and I certainly didn't love you! You never liked me to begin with! You betrayed me once and you'll do it again! I didn't sacrifice myself for you that day! You shoved me in just to get rid of me! I hate you!"

Yami jumped out of his chair and reached towards Yugi's face, but Yugi darted out of his reach. Yami spun around to see Yugi run out of the restrant.

"Yugi!" he cried, but the boy didn't return. Yami jumped over his chair and began to run after the boy. He could see Yugi running quite a way ahead of him. It wouldn't take much to catch the short boy, but Yami was slower than usual due to his eyesight being obscured by tears.

"Yugi!" he cried again. Yugi continued to run. Yami began to grow tired with sadness. The scenery changed quickly as the two boys continued to run though the city. The streetlights began to turn on as the sky became darker and darker with night and rainclouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Yugi darted into a back alley and screamed.

**1328471829047912747127409172471274187047128741274821490218472184783271481**

Oh, how I love doing this to you all! So much fun yes? Please review. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately. It's so hard to get my parents out of the house. And deleting my history too much would be suspicious so you hopefully understand. Thanks a lot!


	9. Answers

Ah yes, I've put you all through so much torture yes? Well, I'm back! On my..._Spring_ break? OMG, for some reason, where I am, exactly 48 hours ago it was so much warmer. Like, in the 70s and now it's in the 30s!! Oh well, just remind yourselves to stay warm and read on!

**OMGIMLISTENINGTOACHEESYBUTREALLYGOODFORPUZZLESHIPPINGSONGJORDINSANGITONIDOL!**

Yami sped up his pace when he heard Yugi scream. He felt his heart screaming and his lungs burning as he ran as fast as he could around the corner.

"Stop and don't you move!"

Yami turned the corner to see a tall, black figure holding Yugi with one arm around his body, and the other was around Yugi's neck, and holding a gun to Yugi's head. The figure looked human, but all you could see was he sillouette, his green eyes, and evil smile. Yami froze in his tracks. Sweat poured down his brow.

"Aibou!"

"Oh, shut up and get down to the ground!"

Yami growled. "What do you think you're doing to him?!" he demanded.

The man scoffed. "Him? Oh, I'll be taking him with me and leaving you for dead!"

"And who are you to be doing that?"

"Y-yami..." Yugi managed through his shortness in breath.

"Aibou!" Yami cried. He began to take a couple steps in Yugi's direction.

"Now now, hold on here," the man said calmly as he slowly held his arm out, aiming the gun right at Yami. "Let's not be hasty here. You asked a question, and I have an answer."

"If you hurt him, I swear to Ra himself I will-"

"You'll what? He hates you, right? It wouldn't matter anyway."

Yami's eyes softened and he looked at Yugi, who was struggling to no avail against the man't grip.

"Just...just tell me who you are!" Yami demanded, softly at first, then his voice found its firmness again.

The man sighed. "Are you sure you're not the one playing games here? Fine, if you must know..." he took a step into the light of a distant streetlight. Yami's eyes widened. "I'm you!"

It was right in front of Yami. A man who looked even more like him than Yugi. His eyes were of course, green, his features were a little more morphed and dark than Yami. But still, the resemblance was still so obvious, it scared Yami almost.

"W-what? How?" Yami gasped.

The darker Yami shrugged. "Not my fault. You created me. Well, you put a better shape to me. And let me tell you, it's so much easier to get around these days!"

"But...specifically, who are you? You...you can't really be me can you?" Yami asked.

The man smiled evily. "Technically, I'm you and so many other people. Evey man or woman I touched. Everyone who placed me on their forehead. They're in me."

Yami's eyes widened. "You're-"

"Yes, you never thought it did you? The Seal has a body. In reality, when we met, I was but a spirit like you. Yet, I was transported through cards, and was powered by Dartz and his creature. Before the beast was killed, was able to gather enough energy to survive in the hearts of few. You were the ultimate of my victims. The most powerful by far. Now I can wreak havoc in the flesh. True, it's not as stealthy, but still. More physical damage to go with that of the emotional pain. I thank you King Atemu."

Yami growled. "You manipulated me! You used me to hurt my Aibou!"

The man smirked. "I am only put into the people who chose to be with me. You chose to let me hurt him. Didn't you Atemu?"

Yami's eyes widened. Tears stung his eyes. He looked at Yugi's eyes. He was so scared, Yami could tell. And it was all his fault...

Yami sniffed. "What, how did you come here?"

"Power you gave me your highness. Your lowliness. Oh, yes, you gave me so much. The aftermath of the crash was everything I'd hoped. You're pain gathering. Your inner anger and darkness. You've practically handed this boy to me!"

Yami growled. "To the death!" he screamed.

The dark Yami smirked. "Fine then," he said as he casually tossed Yami a small gun. Yami fumbled with it but quickly grabbed it and held it up, looking very unsure of himself with a gun as he shook.

"But..." the man said. "You're killing him if you shoot.You shoot, my finger slips."

Yami lowered the gun, a look of pure horror racing accross his face.

"Aibou...gomen nasai..."

"Now that we're at an agreement, I shall be leaving with my prize," said the Seal. He began to walk backwards into the darkness. Yami just stood where he was, petrified.

"Yugi and I will be so happy together. I'll take him to my home and we'll make sweet love before I lock him up for many more rolls in the hay. He will be the perfect pet and lover. Possibly slave like the others I must get to. Maybe you? No, you're not worth it. He won't share a bed with you, let alone be in the same room as you."

Yami's eyebrows lowered. His fists clenched and got tighter and tighter.

"He hates you. What a pity that that will be your last memory of him. At least you can rest knowing he's happier being away from you. He'll be with me. This little child of innocense you faught so hard to protect. And you hurt him. You really are an ass." He turned his back and continued to walk. His voice got darker and darker.

"Yugi and I..." he stroked Yugi's cheek. "We're gonna have a-wonderful-time!"

Yugi's eyes widened out of fear and shock as suddenly, a flash of color and the sound of jawbone breaking filled his senses. He fell to the ground and saw the gun scrape accross the pavement and stop under a fire escape. His captor was on the ground, face to the ground, and his face was in his hands. Yami stood over him, aiming the gun right at the man's head. Yami looked at Yugi, his eyes glaring.

"Yugi! Aibou, run!" Yami shouted. Yugi sat on the ground, still stunned. "Get out now!" Yami screamed.

Yugi crawled away awkwardly but only went a few feet away before finally finding his feet and stood uner a fire escape and gripped the stairs.

Yami's glare darkened as he looked down at the shaking figure under him.

"Look at me you filth!" Yami ordered.

The man began laughing and rolled over onto his back. Yami kicked him.

"Shut up! Anyone who dares hurt Yugi, or even threaten it, deserves to rot and die in Hell!"

"Doesn't that include you?" the figure on the ground said with an evil look.

Yami aimed the gun at the man's face. "Shut up! All I want to hear is your screaming as you burn for eternity! Yugi is an angel no one like you should ever touch! You're lower than dirt for causing him pain!"

"Surely you can remember you did this to him?"

Yami wrapped his finger around the trigger. "I love him with all my heart and soul. And..." he looked over at a shaking Yugi. "I'm sorry."

With that, the sound of a gunshot was heard, and thunder followed it. Yami looked down at the body under him as raindrops began to soak the ground. Yami looked up at the sky and dropped the gun. The rain began to get heavier and a puddle began to form around his feet.

Yami looked directly at Yugi, who gasped. Yami's eyes were angry, but sorrowful. Yugi took one step out from under the stairs. Yami's eyes changed. Yami quickly shook his head. Yugi stopped where he was.

Yami mouthed him the words 'I love you,' grabbed the gun back and ran around another corner.

**1324019374091874809174178724719804710987583641417826341696417467169164576463240657580674339087491874**

Who else likes Yami doing something like that for Yugi? I sure as heck do! I'm on break, so I'll probably be updating or writing a one-shot over the next week. The next chapter will be the last so please review! Thanks for the support!


	10. Love in the Storm

Here I am! After spending a night at Kiua's, we're both hyped up on yaoi. Yay M&Ms for breakfast! And dinner and midnight snack. Me like when mixed with popcorn

I don't own Yugioh just to remind you before we wrap this one up. Get ready for some sap and fluff!

_I think you can do much better than me  
__After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in then I start to see  
The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

I also don't own the song "Better Than Me" by Hinder. I just thought it was absolutely perfect for this story!

**13047187410189744444444444444444444444388474444427838588900000000000000000000000000000IMLAZY**

Yami took long, hard breaths as he turned into another alley. He looked at the gun in his open hand. He closed his eyes, picturing his aibou's once happy face looking at him. He let out a painful cry as he wrapped his finger around the trigger. Tears fell down his face as he looked down at the weapon that was about to end his life. The Seal was right. It was he who also hurt Yugi. And according to his own words, he deserved to burn in Hades too.

He whispered a prayer that the gods would protect Yugi in a way he never would be able to. He looked up at the sky that was letting a powerful torrent come down on the spiky haired man's head. This was it. He put the gun to his head.

"Don't do it!"

Yami spun around to see a wet Yugi standing at the corner, calmly staring at him. Yami squinted as rain filled up in his eyelashes. Yugi's bangs hung in his face as moisture made them too heavy, even for the hairgel. But Ra damn it. Yugi looked beautiful. Too beautiful.

Yami shook his head. "No, Yugi. I'm trash. Actually, that would be a compliment. I'm...Yugi just... Just don't make me feel that I love you. Because looking at you right now..." he sighed. "I don't deserve you."

Yugi took a couple steps forward. "Listen...I don't remember still. But, if you were able to kill someone for my sake and, be willing to kill yourself for feeling unworthy. Maybe, possibly, I can see why I loved you."

Yami's eyes grew wide as Yugi slowly walked right up to him. Their eyes locked as Yugi lowered Yami's arm and quietly removed the gun from Yami's hand. He tossed it aside and cupped Yami's face in his hands.

"But..." Yami stammered. "I don't deserve you! I was willing to leave you for dead that day."

Yugi smiled a little. "That's in the past. Haven't you heard forgive and forget."

"Yugi..."Yami began, but Yugi put a finger over his lips

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I do remember the good times we had before that day. I miss that to be honest. I just needed to know that you did too. I guess you do. Maybe you do deserve me."

Yami smiled. "Now you're just flattering yourself."

Yugi smiled back. "Hush. You love me don't you?"

Yami nodded. "So much."

Yugi ran his thumb over Yami's cheek and closed the gap between their lips. Yami immediately responded and wrapped his arms around Yugi's body. Yugi all of a sudden reached around Yami's body and squeezed. Yami was a little surprised but smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips and body into Yugi's.

When they parted for air, Yami gasped. Yugi's eyes were bright and playful again. They looked at Yami with such love and adoration. It looked like-

"Yami!" Yugi cried. "I remember koi! I love you!"

Yami cried out with joy and picked his aibou up and swung him around. Yugi laughed as the rain got lighter and lighter. Water went flying from his pants and got both of them a little bit more wet. Both men smiled their biggest smiles as Yami pulled Yugi into another kiss. Yugi immediately slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth. Yami chuckled as he let their tongues wrestle a little. Both men squeezed each other as they continued to kiss. The sun came out and shone brightly on the couple.

_The next day..._

Yugi sighed as he lay naked in his bed. Yami sighed as he walked back into the room, wearing only his boxers. Yugi laughed at him as he saw the small box in Yami's hand.

"You know, not many men propose and then realize later that they've already bought the ring later on." Yugi laughed.

"Haha, whatever. Do you want it or not?" Yami mocked as he sat on the bed, holding the box high above his head.

Yugi giggled. "If you kiss me first!"

Yami gladly abliged and chastely kissed his aibou's lips. Yugi grabbed the box and opened it. He gasped. It was a golden ring with a diamond in the middle. Half of it was crimson, the other was amethyst.

"Oh Yami it's beautiful!"

Yami stroked Yugi's hand and kissed his forehead. "Something beautiful for someone gorgeous," he said, moving Yugi's bangs between his fingers. "This thing doesn't even come close to your beauty."

Yugi blushed. "Hey koi?"

"Yes Aibou?"

"How did you know to get it? You obviously had it before you knew I loved you?"

Yami smirked as he kicked off his boxers and attacked Yugi with tickles. Yugi squealed.

"Hush," Yami said. "Why ask questions instead of saying "Thank you, I love you so much" and "Take me now you sex angel."

Yugi burst out laughing. "I do love you so much koi. But that's a little much!" He continued to laugh as Yami looked on with a dreamy smile on his face.

Yami kissed his aibou's forehead. "All mine..." he whispered.

"I was always yours," Yugi whispered back.

"Always remember this Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked into his koi's crimson eyes. "Always and forever."

Yami smiled. "Always and forever."

**10743471741897489137448913784775164748634785601764089372418481937486157864978362496147162414713**

Well, that's it! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me through this story! I love everyone! I'm really excited about this story and I'm so glad you all loved it so much! I'll be back with more as soon as I can. I'll be chaparoning for a trip over the weekend before school resumes so we'll see what happens over the next couple days. Again, domo arigato!!


End file.
